Dazed and Confused
by let me lie to myself
Summary: Severus has no choice but to be in a relationship with Sirius when the boy decides one day out of the blue that he likes him and this development makes it rather difficulty to hide the desire he has long felt for the other boy. SLASH


Chapter One

Sirius Black was a self-obsessed prick. Vain, arrogant _and_ rather annoyingly fucking hot. Of course Severus wasn't planning on ever telling him that, it was bad enough with all his fan girls swooning at his feet every second of the day he hardly needed to make it worse for himself by admitting he also had a rather unfortunate attraction to the conceited Gryffindor. There was something about olive skin draped over perfectly formed muscles, Dark shaggy hair tied haphazardly back to hang between broad shoulders, stormy eyes dancing behind thick lashes and full red lips which Severus could practically feel gliding over his skin like silken fire.

Severus' eyes narrowed as the other boy leant over to say something to a girl as she reached for a goblet of juice, she blushed and Severus seethed inside, It was ridiculous to be jealous of the girl, he knew that but that didn't seem to change the fact that he was, anyone Sirius had ever paid any attention to what so ever Severus hated with a loathing so fierce it was often hard to contain. It had gotten to the point where he couldn't even look at half of the girls in the great hall without feeling the eternal waves of rage consume him.

Severus' glare deepened as he saw James Potter touch his friend's arm, he hated that even more, when people touched Sirius. His fury was mounting his vision starting to go dark as he stared at Sirius with such intensity that everything else sunk into the background. Severus stood suddenly realizing he was loosing control, as he turned and strode towards the door he saw the other boy turn and begin to rise.

Severus quickened his pace but somehow the boy was already behind him his large hand encircling Severus' slight wrist pulling it just hard enough to make Severus turn back to him. Severus glared as best he could, but it was hard with Sirius hot hand on him.

"What do you want Black?" he hissed trying to pull his arm free, but the other boy's grip tightened marginally preventing any escape. Severus was rather painfully aware of a thousand plus eyes suddenly boring into him, he was even more aware of Sirius own playful gaze.

Sirius just laughed quietly shifting his grip on Severus' arm pulling him closer making Severus have to tilt his head up to continue meeting his gaze. Gasps and whispers of conversations broke out like the plague; they remained quiet though, because no one wanted to miss a single word.

"Let me go" Severus had meant it to come out as an order but in had come out as a pleading whisper, which only made Sirius chuckle quietly

"Now why would I do that?" His voice sent shivers down Severus' spine that he wished where from disgust.

"When I have decided I like you much better were you are" Sirius' arm slid snake like around his waist pulling him against a body which radiated heat like molten lava making Severus' knees weak. Sirius' grin deepened as Severus slumped a little in his arms no longer able to support his own weight.

Sirius then whispered so quietly in his ear only Severus could hear it "My little snake"

The condescension of the endearment made Severus very suddenly remember himself the strength returned to his limbs renewing the anger he felt toward the other boy. He tried furiously to pull away but Sirius hardly seemed to notice instead he just laughed sliding his arm up Severus' waist to nestle in the hair at the base of his neck.

Then somehow their lips where pressed together

Severus' eyes widened his heart beating painfully fast inside his chest. Despite being chaste; a mere press of Sirius' lips against his own, the kiss set Severus' blood aflame burning him up from the inside. The contact was gone as quickly as it had started Sirius released him, his large hands sliding slowly off Severus who just stood dumbly his eyes still too wide.

The dull thud of a goblet falling over managed to draw Severus' attention away he looked towards it to see a sea of gaping faces. Suddenly furious Severus spun with a feral growl and a swirl of his cloak storming from the room.

………………………………………………

The next day was hell, he had avoided everyone well enough the previous night by hiding in the room of requirements but he knew that missing classes was out of the question and he couldn't stay in the room indefinitely so he had ventured out, missing breakfast with only the hope of getting to potions without meeting anyone in the halls. Unfortunately for Severus it seemed that that wasn't to be so.

"Hey, Snape" Lucius Malfoy's snide drawl stopped Severus in his tracks he knew better then to leave his back turned to the Slytherin prefect.

"Malfoy" he acknowledged moodily, his eyes just daring the other boy to mention something about the previous day, something which the blonde seemed to not notice as he slung an arm around the other boy's shoulders steering him toward the dungeons

"I had no idea you and Black where together, you should have told me… You do make a very good couple"

Severus had been expecting taunting… this was far worse

"I am not dating Sirius Black," he roared rounding on Lucius with a fiery glare before storming off towards his class.

Unfortunately for Severus, Lucius seemed undeterred by his anger.

"Of course your not…" Lucius soothed patting his shoulder as he strutted along beside him. "And I'm not ridiculously good looking" he said just as he shoved Severus into his classroom.

Severus spun to glare at Lucius but the other boy was already halfway down the hall, he repressed a sigh and turned back to the classroom, he instantly wanted to kill everyone in sight. They where smiling at him, all of them, well except for Sirius himself who couldn't seem to rid himself of his patent smirk no matter the situation, instead he patted the empty seat beside him, the only empty seat in the room. Severus bit down on his tongue as he neared the seat, hating that he was just a little bit excited about sitting next to the self obsessed Gryffindor. The minute he was on the seat Severus felt Sirius' arm settle around his shoulders.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He demanded making the idiotic mistake of looking into the other boy's eyes.

Apparently Severus had be wrong before, Sirius wasn't smirking, his eyes where depthless and almost warm as they met his. He kissed him then and Severus' eyes sunk closed, it was like every single inch of his body came alive, like heat, and perfection and absolute bliss all mixed into one. Sirius pulled away and Severus had to fight the urge to pull him back he opened his eyes to see, to his shock, Sirius smiling. That was enough to pull him out of the trance like state Sirius' kisses had caught him in. He turned to the caldron defying his cheeks to blush, and wishing he couldn't feel every pair of eyes in the room trained on him.

_hope you enjoyed it! let me know if you want more_


End file.
